Love me
by L. Nott
Summary: Aoko recibe malos tratos por parte de su padre. Ella nunca tuvo esperanzas. Pero, ¿qué pasará cuándo un chico de electrizantes ojos azules se enamore de ella y se decida a salvarla de ese atormentador presente, pasado y futuro?
1. Lágrimas invisibles

_**Love me**_

**Lágrimas invisibles**

La suave melodía de Yiruma, Love me, empezó a sonar en la habitación de la joven de cabellos castaños. La chica abrió los ojos lentamente, casi saboreando el momento en el que el astro rey empezaba a asomar por el horizonte, pero también reticente a acabar con él. La chica se giró hacia la ventana y sus bellos zafiros azules observaron como el cielo se iba llenando de dulces colores que consiguieron arrancarle una sonrisa. Despacio, fue retirando la sábana que la cubría, a la vez que su sonrisa se borrara mientras observaba las causa de aquellos eternos dolores que nunca paraban.

Se levantó intentado no hacer movimientos bruscos, no quería que le doliera aún más todavía. Aunque se dijera así misma que ya se había acostumbrado al dolor, aquello era una gran mentira, porque cada golpe era peor que el anterior, cada vez más duros, cada vez más insufribles, cada vez más desconsoladores. Pero de nada servía quejarse o lamentarse de su suerte, nunca lograría nada.

Se acercó al armario y entre lo poco que tenía, escogió una de sus sudaderas, sus vaqueros gastados y unas simples converses negras, su vestuario actual, el más cómodo y el más discreto, ósea se, el que mejor se adaptaba a su situación. Se levantó cuidadosamente, aquel día le dolía más de lo habitual y aunque no le preocupara del todo, no era lo que más le gustaba. Pero, ¿qué importaba el que le gustara o no le gustara? Entró a su baño, por suerte tenía uno para ella sola, si tuviera que compartirlo con aquel ser que descansaba en la habitación del fondo del pasillo estaría prácticamente acabada.

Se metió en la ducha, sin hacer ningún amago de mirarse en el espejo en algún momento. Había aprendido por las malas que lo mejor que podía hacer no era, precisamente, ver el daño causando por aquella bestia a la que debía llamar "padre". Abrió el grifo y el agua caliente empezó a recorrer su cuerpo, permitiendo que, por un momento, se relajara. Durante los pequeños minutos en los que el agua resbaló por ella, abandonó todos sus pensamientos y se dejó llevar, sintiéndose en paz. Pero como cada mañana, al salir de la ducha y por accidente mirarse al espejo, la realidad la golpeó demasiado pronto, demasiado fuerte, demasiado desoladora.

Lágrimas invisibles corrían por su rostro, impasibles a la negatividad de ella incluso a imaginarse llorando, porque ella hacía tiempo que aquello simplemente empeoraba la situación. Y no necesitaba más de lo que ya tenía, porque si aquello la rompía lo suficiente como para que pareciera que no existiera para el mundo entero a excepción de su "padre", ¿qué ocurriría si consiguiera empeorar la situación? Seguramente, aquel "pareciera" desaparecería de repente, eso sí, dejando un gran rastro de un líquido borgoña, un rastro que, si bien al jugar bien tus cartas podrías ocultar, no podrías hacer que en tan solo un instante desapareciera. A ella le hubiera gustado que su pasado, presente y futuro fueran otros, pero bien sabía que aquello era imposible, ya que su pasado siempre la acompañaría, su presente, a pesar de lo que muchos dijeran, no era manejado por ella misma, nunca es manejado por nadie, y su futuro era... ¿qué era? ¿Podría llamársele misterio? ¿Podría ser que fuera oculto? ¿Indescifrable? No, su futuro no era ninguna de esas cosas y tampoco lo sería nunca. Muchos dirían que el futuro de esta bella y joven muchacha de ojos zafiro era incierto, pero para ella, para esta inocente muchacha que había vivido mucho en demasiado poco tiempo no era así en absoluto. Para ella, su futuro no existía. Sólo era un bola de sueños inalcanzables que nunca se harían realidad, por mucho que lo intentara. Ella lo sabía, y aunque se hubiera concienciado hacía ya tiempo, no podía dejar de soñar con que alguna vez podría salir de aquel agujero negro que era su vida. Pero, tal cómo ella los llamaba, aquello que tanto anhelaba con toda su alma, no eran más que sueños, sueños de una vida feliz, donde pudiera ser ella y solo ella, donde nadie le decía que hacer y donde ella pudiera cumplir sus verdaderos sueños, porque si bien el salir de ese maldito lugar era algo por lo que rezaba cada noche, nunca será su verdadero sueño, o al menos, nunca será el que hubiera tenido que desear o el que hubiera escogido desear. Aunque, en verdad, ¿alguien en esta vida puede escoger qué o con qué soñar?

Sacudió su cabeza para de nuevo intentar alejar esos pensamientos negativos que día a día la carcomían por dentro y la devoraban desde lo más profundo de su ser. Nunca la beneficiaban y mucho menos ayudaban, ¿pero qué podía hacer ella? Nada. Aquella era siempre la respuesta a esa simple pregunta. Y eso le dolía, porque sabía que era verdad y que nunca podría hacer nada por cambiar lo que era verdadero en su triste vida.

Salió de su habitación con su mochila colgada a la espalda, iba de puntillas para hacer el menor ruido posible, no quería que la oyesen, bueno, más bien, él no quería oírla. Y por su bien, era mejor que no la oyera. Bajó lentamente las escaleras, cogida a la barandilla, y despacio, fue bajando escalón a escalón, intentando mantener el equilibrio a la vez que, desesperadamente, rogaba por el que sus pies no hicieran ningún ruido y la vieja madera no crujiera bajo ellos.

Iba tan concentrada en que sus pasos no produjeran ningún sonido que no se percató de cómo alguien bajaba también las escaleras, rápido y sin menor atisbo de querer ocultar el sonido del choque de sus pies contra la podrida madera.

-¡Apártate, inútil!

La joven no pudo girarse o apartarse lo suficientemente rápido como para impedir que aquel que le había gritado la empujara, haciendo que cayera rodando por las escaleras.

-¡Eres una imbécil!

Antes de que la chica pudiera levantarse, su padre la cogió del cabello y volvió a estrellarle la cabeza contra el suelo. Profirió un gemido de dolor en contra de su voluntad. Oyó como su agresor soltaba una carcajada divertida a la vez que maléfica.

-¿Te duele, verdad?- Preguntó su padre mientras mantenía la cabeza de la chica contra el suelo con fuerza.- ¿Verdad que duele?-Hizo un poco más de presión, pero esta vez la joven no gimió.- ¡Si te hubieras dado prisa y hubieras desaparecido de mi vista cuando tuviste que hacerlo, no te dolería! Pero duele, ¿verdad? ¡Dilo! ¡Di que te duele!-Ella no contestó. Su padre la cogió del pelo y le levantó la cabeza. Un pequeño hilo de sangre salía de la boca de la chica.- Dilo, Aoko, dilo.-Dijo él suavizando su voz, pero no por ello era menos amenazante.-¡Que lo digas!-Rugió.

Pero Aoko en ningún momento abrió la boca para proferir algún sonido. No, ella no haría nada que él le dijera, o por lo menos, no cuando ya le hubiera hecho daño. Bien, podía hacer lo que él quisiera mientras no la tocara ni la maltratara, pero una vez que pegaba a Aoko ella se abandonaba por completo porque, aunque pareciera una auténtica tontería, aquello ayudaba a menguar el dolor y el sufrimiento, aunque tan solo fuera una mera ilusión.

-¡Bah, da igual!- El padre de Aoko estrelló de nuevo la cabeza de la joven contra el suelo, y después, le pegó una patada que la hizo rodar. Aoko quedó boca arriba, sin protegerse -aunque le dolía-, su padre se acercó de nuevo a ella y aplastó el estómago de ella con su pie, por último, le dio otra patada y farfullando cosas que la joven no pudo entender, subió de nuevo a su habitación.

Aoko se quedó allí, tirada en el suelo, en aquel momento si se llevó las manos al estómago, de nuevo, el dolor volvía a hacer acto de presencia, y de nuevo, mucho más fuerte que de costumbre. No le extrañaba en absoluto, de todos modos, últimamente era así. Después de todo, aquella fecha, que se repetía todos y cada uno de los años, ya estaba cerca. Y, como siempre, no solo traía tristeza, añoranza y melancolía ante la perspectiva de un nuevo año de dolorosos recuerdos, recuerdos grabados a fuego en la mente de Aoko y que seguramente, continuarían allí durante mucho tiempo más.

Aoko se levantó lentamente del suelo, agarrándose el estómago, como si así el dolor pudiera ser reducido. Pensamiento estúpido, por supuesto. Cogió la mochila que antes se le había caído y se la puso a la espalda. Se encaminó hacia la puerta y cogió sus llaves. Miró hacia las escaleras, y en aquel momento, pese a lo que se decía así misma, dejó que una lágrima se le escapara de sus orbes azules, por toda la tristeza, por todo el sufrimiento, por sus recuerdos, por su futuro inexistente, por todo y nada a la vez, porque lloraba por todo que en realidad, no era nada.

Aoko salió al fin de su casa y lentamente caminó hacia el instituto como cada mañana, y como cada mañana, deseó cambiarlo todo, deseó cambiar su vida.

_Deseó poder cambiar aquel pasado atormentador._

**¡Wiiiiiiiiii! ¡Hola a todos!**

**Sé que esto no lo esperabais, mucho menos yo -¡creedme!-, pero ha ocurrido así y bueno... espero que os haya gustado.**

**En primer lugar quiero aclarar antes de que os confundáis, que mis hitsorias siguen estando en suspensión temporal. ¡Lo siento!**

**En segundo lugar, quiero deciros que este será un fic corto de seguramente como mucho 5 caps. **

**¡Espero que os guste!**

**Aoko45**


	2. Vacío

**Vacío**

Miraba como la lluvia empezaba a caer delante de sus ojos. Notaba como su pelo, castaño y alborotado, comenzaba a pesar, pues no llevaba paraguas, sabía que podía pillar un buen resfriado por ello, pero le daba igual. Le gustaba la paz que la lluvia le proporcionaba. Para él, las gotas de dulce agua que resbalaban por su rostro representaban todas sus preocupaciones, tristeza, enfados, y todos aquellos malos sentimientos, que si bien eran parte de cualquier ser humano, hacía que cada día se hundiera aún más en un pequeño agujero creado por sí mismo desde hacía ya, demasiado tiempo.

El timbre del instituto sonó en aquel momento. El joven suspiró, aún no quería ir a clases. Abrió la puerta de su coche y cogió su mochila. Se encaminó hacia la puerta del instituto con pesadez, cada día le parecía más monótono que el anterior y ya nada parecía tener sentido. Siempre ha sido así, pensó, y ya debería haberse acostumbrado a ello. Pero no era así. Y por eso mismo, cada vez sus hombros se caían más y su cuerpo se hundía más en la tierra que había bajo sus pies.

Pero, por extraño que parezca, aún no sabía a qué se debía tal desesperación y vacío, aquella tristeza infinita y enfado con sí mismo. Cada día se levantaba y, por muy bonito y alegre que fuera el día, el nunca estaba feliz, nunca se sentía bien o completo. Se sentía extraño, como si algo le faltara. Pero no sabía qué.

-Llega tarde, señor Kuroba.

El chico de cabellos alborotados levantó la vista y vio a su profesor, que tenía el ceño fruncido. Después, miró alrededor, todos sus compañeros le estaban mirando, bueno, excepto cierta chica de cabellos castaños, que miraba por la ventana como si en el cielo lleno de nubarrones hubiera algo tan interesante que mereciera toda su atención. La chica llevaba puesta la capucha de su sudadera y el flequillo de su cabello largo alborotado ocultaba sus ojos. Esa chica era rara, o al menos, eso pensaba él.

Un carraspeo hizo que volviera la cabeza de nuevo hacía su profesor.

-Señor Kuroba, la clase debe continuar, así que si no le importa, tome asiento.-El joven asintió rápidamente. Miró a su alrededor y buscó un asiento libre, curiosamente, el único libre era al lado de la chica de cabellos castaños. Sonrió sin saber por qué y se dirigió al asiento.- Una cosa más -el joven se giró hacia su profesor, de nuevo-. La próxima vez, procure asistir a clase seco.

Después, el profesor siguió con su clase sin esperar a que el oji-azul se sentara o a que los compañeros de este dejaran de soltar risitas estúpidas. Él se encogió de hombros y se dirigió a su asiento, al lado de la chica de la sudadera. Se sentó y dejó su mochila a un lado. La joven de cabellos castaños no se había dignado a mirarlo aún, y eso, por algún extraño y sin sentido motivo, le molestaba, pero lo dejó pasar. Sacó su libreta de apuntes, pero no iba a escribir nada, nunca lo ha hecho y nunca lo haría, bien lo sabía la libreta, que aún estaba nueva.

Iba a perderse en su mundo como hacía cada mañana, cuando una mano femenina colocó una nota delante de él. Había sido la chica del asiento delantero, Akako Koizumi, la chica más popular y bella de toda Preparatoria. También la chica que él más detestaba. Desde que llegó al instituto hacía cuatro años había estado persiguiéndole y confundiendo a todo al mundo actuando como si fuera su novia, por supuesto, esto no era así. Si bien era la chica más codiciada por todos, ya fuera por su largo pelo azabache o puede que por sus inusuales ojos rosáceos o tal vez, por aquella personalidad sensual, para él no era más que otra chica cualquiera que lo acosaba a todas horas, con la diferencia de que esta, era mucho más pesada.

El joven suspiró pesadamente y leyó la nota.

"_Kaito, esta noche en mi casa. Nos montaremos una buena fiesta. Akako."_

El chico de cabellos alborotados bufó, lo que menos le apetecía en esos momentos era "montarse una fiesta" con la insufrible de Akako. Sinceramente, ya lo había hecho. Vale sí, era una insufrible chica, pero estaba buena y Kaito se aburría con demasiada frecuencia. ¿Qué esperabais? ¿Qué fuera el típico príncipe azul que esperaba a casarse para poder echar un buen polvo con su mujer amada? No, él no era así. Era todo lo contrario, era un mujeriego que no quería casarse, y nunca lo haría, era una de las pocas cosas que tenía claro.

Levantó la cabeza y vio como Akako le miraba de reojo y sonreía. Él, para hacerle verle que no iba a ir, rompió la nota en pedazos y los lanzó al aire, antes de que tocaran cualquier cosa, chasqueó los dedos y los papelitos desaparecieron. Observó con gusto como Akako hacía una mueca ante su rechazo y se giraba hacia delante ofendida. Él sonrió con altanería.

Inconscientemente, giró su cabeza hacia la izquierda, lugar donde estaba sentada la chica de la sudadera. Miraba sus manos y se mostraba asombrada, seguramente por el pequeño truco que acababa de realizar. Eso era un poco extraño, todo el mundo sabía que era mago, ¿acaso ella no? Bueno, no parecía ser de las chicas que pensaban en esas cosas y que estuvieran atentas a los rumores. Eso, por alguna rara razón, le gustaba.

Movió un poco sus manos, y una rosa blanca apareció de repente. La acercó hacia la chica y esta se alejó levemente. Fue algo que sorprendió a Kaito, generalmente por hacer eso obtenía el resultado contrario.

Kaito le acercó la rosa un poco más, para que viera que era para ella.

-Me llamo Kaito Kuroba, encantado de conocerte.-Dijo suavemente.

Ella aún si mirarle a los ojos directamente, cogió la rosa blanca con manos temblorosas y la acercó para sí, mientras que una dulce sonrisa se extendía por su rostro.

Por un momento, Kaito perdió conciencia de todo, nada existía, solo esa misteriosa chica de la dulce sonrisa. Sintió un enorme deseo de acariciarla y ver sus ojos. Era algo raro... ese sentimiento de necesidad que en ese momento apareció, e instó a Kaito a que se acercara un poco más a aquella chica.

-¿Y cómo se llama usted, señorita?- Susurró en el oído de la chica, con una suave pero seductora voz.

Sonrió para sí cuando notó que la chica se estremecía, pero su sonrisa se borró al ver como la chica se alejaba y comenzaba a temblar, pero de miedo. Vio como apretaba la flor con más fuerza, parecía que hacer eso iba a salvarla de una horrible tragedia. Kaito frunció el ceño, por supuesto, no era la reacción que esperaba. Aunque más que enfadado, estaba preocupado por la reacción de la joven. Generalmente, cuando hacía eso a alguna chica, esta le sonreía coqueta. Pero ella no. En realidad, ¿de qué se sorprendía? En los pocos minutos que llevaba con ella, ya sabía que era diferente a las demás.

Miró a la castaña, notó que su temblor aún no cesaba. No supo por qué, pero sintió una enormes ganas de abrazarla y consolarla, protegerla de aquello a lo que tuviera miedo y nunca, nunca, separarse de ella.

Fue... casi por instinto. Olvidó dónde estaban, quiénes habían, qué hacían. Lo único que realmente supo es que, incluso antes de darse cuenta, estaba abrazando a aquella chica misteriosa. No tenía ni idea de por qué hacía eso, de dónde había salido ese impulso o el por qué de repente sintió como si un millón de descargas eléctricas recorrieran todo su cuerpo en menos de un segundo. Lo único que supo era que, abrazando a esa chica, se sentía como si estuviera en el cielo.

Kaito notó la reticencia de ella a ser abrazada, siquiera tocada, pero no era por enfado o porque no le gustara, lo que percibía de ella, era que tenía miedo, más aún, ella sentía un verdadero pánico. Pero, ¿por qué?

Por fin, la castaña se dejó abrazar y Kaito notó como se tranquilizaba, aunque aún sentía su miedo.

Un carraspeo interrumpió sus pensamientos, miró molesto a su derecha, donde su profesor los miraba con mala cara, enfadado.

-Señor Kuroba, ya que le gusta tanto la señorita Nakamori, lo mejor es que usted sea su pareja en este proyecto.-Dijo él.

-¿Proyecto?-Preguntó él confundido.

La castaña se separó rápidamente de él, se alejó lo más que la pared le permitía y escondió su rostro entre su pelo. Kaito suspiró frustrado.

-El que acabo de mandar de deberes. Lo sabría si no hubiera estado intimando con la señorita Nakamori.

El anterior silencio fue sustituido por varias rondas de risitas tontas y murmullos sin ningún lugar de procedencia exacto, ya que todos hacían lo mismo. Menos Koizumi, que miraba a Kaito y a la chica de cabellos castaños con una mirada asesina y con una mueca de desprecio, respectivamente. A Kaito le hubiera gustado decirle que ni se le ocurriera pensar que ella era superior a la castaña, aún sin saber el por qué de ese deseo de protección que había surgido en él nada más posar su vista en aquella inocente muchacha.

-... Y por su bien, espero que aprueben, y con nota. O si no tendré que llamar a su padres.-Terminó el profesor.

-¡No!

El pequeño grito lleno de terror hizo que Kaito se girara abruptamente hacia donde se encontraba la chica, claramente sorprendido de que aquel grito hubiera salido de ella. Parecía como si... el que llamaran a su padre del instituto por algo malo fuera algo tan importante como su propia vida.

Pero eso era algo estúpido, ¿no?

-E-es decir... -la chica se removió incómoda en la silla, aún con la cabeza bajada-, que eso n-no hará f-falta, p-podremos hacerlo, profesor. ¿Verdad, Ka-Kuroba?

A Kaito le hubiera gustado oír su nombre de los labios de esta joven. Se reprendió a sí mismo por ello, ¿en qué estaba pensando? Ella solo era una chica más, extraña, pero solo una más.

-Eso espero.-Dijo tajante el profesor.

En ese momento, la campana resonó por todo el instituto, diciendo con un horrible pitido que había llegado el final de la maldita clase. Pero, por extraño que parezca, eso no agradó en lo más mínimo a Kaito, que deseaba conocer aún más a la chica de cabellos castaños.

Cuando aquel tortuoso pensamiento asomó en la cabeza del oji-azul este la sacudió rápidamente, él no debía pensar así, él no quería pensar así. Miró a la castaña que ya estaba recogiendo sus cosas para salir de allí, lejos de él. Por algún sin sentido motivo, lo único que en aquellos momentos Kaito deseaba era que aquella chica se quedara más con él, deseaba volver a tenerla entre sus brazos, por muy estúpido que sonara. Algo dentro de él no quería que ella se fuera.

La voz de la joven le sacó de sus pensamientos.

-Kuroba, ¿tienes idea de dónde podemos quedar?

Su dulce voz distrajo a Kaito, por suerte, pudo reponerse antes de parecer idiota.

-En mi casa seguro que no, ¿podemos en la tuya?- Preguntó él. Por alguna misteriosa razón quería saber más de aquella chica que iba siempre con sudadera.

Ella detuvo súbitamente su tarea de recoger, como si aquella idea fuera algo horrible que nunca debía hacerse realidad. Después, se relajó, y aún con los ojos ocultos bajo su flequillo, contestó -: De acuerdo, en mi casa a las cinco. -Antes de guardar su libreta, la abrió y arrancó parte de una hoja, después, cogió un bolígrafo y escribió algo que a Kaito le parecieron números -. Toma, es la dirección de mi casa y mi número de teléfono, por si tienes algún problema.-Dijo entregándole el papel.

La chica recogió sus cosas, y antes de que Kaito pudiera siquiera abrir la boca, le soltó un seco 'adiós' y desapareció por la puerta del aula.

_Kaito nunca supo, por qué al desaparecer aquella chica, un inmenso vacío que hacía tiempo que no sentía, apareció en su pecho._

* * *

**Hola a todos, aquí está el segundo cap de _Love me_, espero que os haya gustado.**

**En este cap conocemos un poco a Kaito y su forma de ser, ¿qué le habrá pasado para que se sienta tan mal? **-Encogimiento de hombros-** Puede que pronto lo averigüemos.**

**¡Hasta pronto!**

**Aoko45**


	3. Golpes

**Golpes**

La chica de ojos azules salió del aula, aún con el corazón latiendo con fuerza, resonando en sus oídos y también, cómo no, con la rosa blanca apretada contra su pecho. Ver a aquel castaño y sentirlo tan próximo a ella había sido algo que ni su cuerpo ni su corazón hubieran podido soportar durante mucho tiempo más. No porque la presencia de aquel chico la repeliera o le pareciera repulsiva o simplemente que no le gustara; no, eso no era lo que le pasaba a ella, sino todo lo contrario, ¡y maldita sea su suerte por ello!

Aquel chico, en menos de una hora había hecho que su corazón latiera rápidamente y, aunque en aquellos momentos resultara imposible, se había sentido segura, e incluso, por más difícil de creer que resultara, querida. Durante todo el tiempo que había permanecido bajo la atenta mirada del oji-azul, de alguna manera, se había sentido apreciada.

Aunque eso era una estupidez, ¿no?

-¡Hey, tú!

Una voz femenina sonó a sus espaldas, pero no le hizo caso, nadie se dirigía a ella. Aoko no era nadie, o al menos para los demás, no era alguien que mereciera siquiera el que se supiera de su existencia.

-¡Hey, tú, imbécil!

Alguien la cogió del hombro bruscamente y la jaló hacia atrás bruscamente, después, la empujó hacia atrás hasta que su cuerpo chocó contra una columna. Aoko se temió lo peor, ¡pero si estaban en el instituto! No creía que su padre quisiera que lo vieran. Miró hacia los lados. Estaban en el exterior y no había nadie cerca. Después, miró hacia en frente. Se sorprendió cuando vio a Akako Koizumi y algunas chicas más que sabía que eran parte de su grupo, aunque no las conocía.

Koizumi acercó su rostro al de Aoko amenazante.- ¿Quién te crees que eres? Primero haces un intento patético de ligar con MI chico y luego, me ignoras a MÍ. ¿De verdad te crees con derecho a ello? Si tan solo eres una idiota, empollona, patética, y FEA.-Prácticamente le escupió todas las palabras a la cara, mientras que el agarre en los hombros de Aoko aumentaba.-Escúchame, vuelve a acercarte a Kaito y estás muerta, ¿entendido?

Aoko no respondió. Se dijo a sí misma que no merecía la pena, sabía ya de sobra por experiencia que de todos modos, aquello que temía iba a llegar de todas formas.

-¿ENTENDIDO?- Volvió a preguntar la perra de Koizumi.

Después, ésta, al no obtener respuesta alguna por parte de la castaña, sonrió fríamente y dijo:

-Ya que no contestas habrá que castigarte, ¿no crees?

Con toda su fuerza, Koizumi le asestó un buen puñetazo en el estómago que hizo que Aoko cayera de rodillas. Después, la chica de inusuales ojos rosáceos, cogió a Aoko del pelo y estrelló su cabeza contra la pared. La peli-castaña no pudo reprimir un gemido de dolor. Notó como algún líquido salía de su cabeza, supo al instante que era sangre, su sangre.

-¿Sabes? Sólo teníamos pensado darte una pequeña bofetada por atreverte siquiera a seducir a Kaito, pero parece ser que eso no será suficiente. ¿Vosotras qué pensáis, chicas?

Las dos chicas presentes soltaron una risa divertida y maléfica que hizo temblar a Aoko.

-Sí, Akako, yo creo que hay que enseñarle una lección. Quizá así la próxima vez se lo pensará dos veces. -Dijo una.

Las tres se volvieron a reír, y de repente, empezaron a pegarle patadas y puñetazos en todas las parte del cuerpo: en la barriga, en la cara, en las piernas, los brazos... Y también la estrellaron contra la pared. No tardó mucho en que sangre brotara por diferentes partes del cuerpo de Aoko.

Cuando ya no podía siquiera mantener los ojos abiertos y se iba a sumir en la inconsciencia, una la cogió de nuevo del cabello y le dijo:

-Más te vale que no vuelvas a acercarte a Kaito.

La soltó empujándola hacia abajo y después le escupió.

Aoko pudo oír cómo se alejaban entre risas y regodeándose de lo que acababan de hacer. Lo único que pudo hacer ella, fue dejarse caer en el pequeño agujero negro que era ahora su mente.

Kaito gruñó mientras salía de la clase. El profesor le había echado por no prestar atención en clase, ¡tonterías!

O tal vez no.

Desde que la castaña había salido del aula anterior, Kaito no había podido dejar de pensar en ella. En el cabello alborotado que había podido ver bajo aquella sudadera, en aquellas suaves manos, en ese precioso rubor, en esa bella sonrisa, en la calidez que su cuerpo desprendía, no pudo dejar de pensar en aquellos misteriosos ojos que no había podido ver mientras que se preguntaba de qué color serían, ¿verdes? ¿Azules? ¿Cafés? ¿O de algún otro raro color? ¿Serían brillantes? ¿O apagados? ¿Alegres? ¿Tristes? ¿Enfadados? ¿Cómo pueden ser los ojos de un milagroso ángel caído directamente del cielo... que había sido condenado a una vida mortal?

Kaito sonrió sin ni siquiera darse cuenta, pensar en aquella chica de cabellos castaños era ahora como un calmante, una fuente de alegría, a la vez que también... era una fuente de melancolía y soledad. Aquella chica, que en menos de un instante había borrado la tristeza que existía en su corazón, emanaba a su misma vez pura tristeza, puro dolor e infinita soledad. ¿Cómo alguien, que alegraba el alma tan sólo con su presencia, podía transmitir aquellos duros sentimientos?

El joven oji-azul sacudió su cabeza, debía dejar de pensar en ella, su cordura dependía de ello. Si seguía pensando en aquel ángel la pequeña obsesión que había aparecido sorpresivamente en él, aumentaría hasta niveles insospechados. Debía dejar de pensar en ella. Decidió dar un paseo por el lúgubre instituto, de alguna manera sin sentido debía llenar su mente que no se apartaba y en vez de eso, se _aferraba_ a la imagen de la dulce joven.

Salió al exterior del instituto, dónde cada vez más nubes se arremolinaban encima de aquel oscuro lugar al que muchos, podrían llamar infierno; buen nombre, sin duda, ya que allí no se era exactamente feliz, además de que, suerte tenías, si no salías de allí con serios problemas mentales.

Paseó por los alrededores del edificio, de todos modos, no quería alejarse mucho, pronto acabaría la hora y no quería perder más clases. Caminó sin rumbo fijo, perdido en sus pensamientos, que básicamente consistían en cosas carentes del más mínimo sentido e importancia.

De repente, vio algo a lo lejos, era una persona, de ello no había duda, pero estaba tirada en el suelo y no en muy buena posición. Se acercó a ella corriendo, preocupado por saber si estaba bien.

Ahogó un grito al ver a la misteriosa chica que había alegrado su corazón, cubierta de sangre.

* * *

**HOLAAAAAAA**

**Bue, como véis este es más corto. A consecuencia de ello, seguramente, el fic tenga más capítulos de los previstos.**

**Gracias a todos los que habéis leído mi historia y os ha gustado. :)**

**¡Hasta pronto!**

_**¿Rewiers?**_

**Aoko45**


	4. Hospital

**Hospital**

Kaito miró impaciente el reloj de la sala. Ya llevaba media hora esperando, pero nadie le decía nada y ya comenzaba desesperarse. Cuando vio a la oji-azul, de la que recientemente se enteró se llamaba Aoko, algo dentro de él se rompió. Corrió a socorrerla lo más rápido posible, pero al instante de verla manchada de sangre e inconsciente, se apresuró a llevarla al hospital. La montó en su coche y en aquel momento poco le importó que un profesor le viera y fuera corriendo a pedirle explicaciones de por qué se iba así como así del instituto en horario de clase. No, en aquel momento, sólo le importaba Aoko. Cuando llegó una enfermera se apresuró a atenderla y otra a llamar al doctor, que llegó poco después y entre varios enfermeros se la llevaron.

Y así hasta ahora. Le habían dejado en la sala de espera: solo y completamente desesperado, casi a punto de aporrear la puerta y exigirles una explicación. Sip, era bastante aconsejable no acercarse a él a no ser que trajeran buenas noticias.

De todos modos, aquella soledad de momento le venía bien. Cuando se llevaron a Aoko, Kaito se dejó caer en la silla, y mientras soltaba un suspiro, una pregunta le vino a la mente: _¿quién?_ Sin duda, detrás de esto había alguien. Pero, desde su punto de vista, Aoko era un ángel, ¿quién se atrevería a tocar a un ángel como era ella?

Alguien había querido dañarla y lo había conseguido, pero de una forma demasiado brutal e innecesaria. No cabía duda de que el agresor había disfrutado de aquella paliza que la oji-azul había recibido. Pero, aún así, él no veía motivo por el que Aoko había sido tratada de esa manera. No conseguía encontrar un buen razonamiento que "justificara" tal acción, quizás fuera porque veía a la chica demasiado inocente como para hacer algo así o puede que fuera porque confiaba plenamente en ella aún habiéndola acabado de conocer.

Pero, se dijo, alguien había hecho a su ángel y eso, lo iba a pagar caro.

De repente, la puerta se abrió y por ella entró un médico. Kaito se puso rápidamente de pie.

-¿Cómo se encuentra, Aoko?- Preguntó.

-Su novia se encuentra estable, ahora mismo está sedada y descansando.-Le respondió con una leve sonrisa.

-¿Qué le sucedió exactamente?-Cuestionó Kaito pasando por alto el hecho de que había llamado a Aoko su novia, aunque no pudo negar que le gustó como sonó.

La sonrisa que antes el médico lucía desapareció rápidamente tras la mención de esa pregunta.

-Le hemos tenido que dar puntos en la cabeza y también tratarle los moratones que tenía y algunas heridas más leves. Pero además de eso no ha sido algo demasiado grave.

Por primera vez desde que encontró a Aoko, Kaito pudo suspirar tranquilo.

-¿Puede decirme cómo encontró a la chica?

-Estaba tirada en el suelo del instituto, estaba cubierta de sangre. La cogí y la traje aquí en mi coche.-Contestó el oji-azul mientras apretaba los puños.

-Ya veo. Hay algo más que debería saber -eso captó por completo la atención de Kaito.

-¿El qué?

-La señorita tenía demasiado moretones, algunos ya estaban curándose y otros casi curados por completo; pero es extraño que alguien tenga tantas heridas, ¿sabe usted algo de eso?

Kaito se quedó en silencio, analizando la situación. En poco tiempo, llegó a una resolución bastante simple, pero demasiado impactante y dolorosa: _Aoko ya había sido atacada más veces de las que se pueden contar con los dedos._

-Por lo que veo, no sabía nada. De acuerdo.-Dijo el médico.- Puede pasar a ver a la joven si quiere.

Kaito asintió y siguió al doctor por los blancos, y más o menos limpios pasillos del hospital.

-Adelante.

El oji-azul entró en la habitación a la vez que el doctor volvía a emprender su marcha, seguramente, para atender a otros pacientes.

Miró hacia el interior de la habitación. Las paredes y los suelos eran blancos -evidentemente-, aunque se denotaba una bajada en la limpieza. Una ventana iluminaba la habitación. Kaito fijó su vista en la cama que había en el centro de la habitación, en ella, la chica de cabellos alborotados descansaba.

Se acercó a la chica y se sentó en una silla que había al lado de la camilla mientras la veía dormir. Se preocupó al notar como respiraba de forma rápida e irregular y frunció los labios por miedo. Apretó los puños con fuerza. Su ángel no debía temer, ni sufrir, ni recibir cualquier tipo de daño; no mientras él pudiera impedirlo.

Se quedó allí, simplemente admirando su belleza, su inocencia, su cabello alborotado y suave, sus labios... Quería besarlos, de verdad que quería hacerlo, necesitaba besarlos... Cada vez se acercaba más, era algo inconsciente, no se veía capaz de evitarlo y, en realidad, no es que quisiera hacerlo, de todos modos.

Un estruendo hizo que volviera a su posición inicial.

El inspector Nakamori había abierto la puerta y ahora entraba en la habitación hecho una furia. Pero algo le dijo a Kaito que no le importaba mucho la salud de Aoko.

-¡Tú!-Gritó señalando a Kaito- ¿¡Qué ha pasado!?

-No lo sé, me la encontré en el instituto y la traje aquí -respondió él calmado.

-¡Maldita sea! -Miró a Aoko y luego volvió su mirada hacia Kaito.- ¿Y bien? ¿Qué haces aquí aún? ¡Fuera!

Kaito supo que era mejor hacerle caso. Le dio una última mirada a Aoko y salió con una tranquilidad que no sentía. Algo había respecto al inspector Nakamori y su hija. Por un momento, una idea descabellada cruzó su mente, así pues, cuando salió de la habitación, esperó unos momentos antes de abrir la puerta suavemente y sólo lo suficiente como para poder ver un poco lo que sucedía en el interior.

-Maldita seas, Aoko... Ahora te tengo que cuidar yo y encargarme de ti, porque hay sospechas sobre que te maltratan -soltó una carcajada que hizo que un escalofrío recorriera el cuerpo de Kaito. ¿No será que...? -Que te maltratan... que tontería, ¿verdad? -Nakamori cogió a Aoko del pelo y la tiró hacia arriba-. ¿Cómo te voy a maltratar, eh? Y Aoko... por esto, creeme que sufrirás, me has creado muchos problemas y no toleraré eso, prepárate porque sufrirás -y la tiró con fuerza a la cama.

Kaito no quiso ver más, no podía ver más. No se molestó en cerrar la puerta, ¿para qué? Eso no arreglaría nada. Se alejó de la puerta y antes de que se diera cuenta, estaba corriendo, no se molestó por las quejas del personal, no le importaban.

Lo único que le importaba... era que salvaría a Aoko y haría pagar a su padre todo el daño que le había hecho.

* * *

**Lo siento, sé que he tardado mucho, pero es que me atasqué en la mitad del capítulo.**

**¡Lo siento!**

**Bue, espero que os haya gustado aunque sea un poco corto, creo que el siguiente será más largo, pero no sé.**

**¿REWIERS? -Es que vivo de ellos ;)-**

**:)**

**Aoko45**


End file.
